The Expirement AKA Fearmortali's Backstory
by Fearmortali
Summary: Back in the fabulous world of Runescape, Arch Mage Kahn as asked General Fearmortali of The Black Legion to help him in an experiment. What will happen to the Oriental Beauty of the East? Read and find out.


Chapter 1: One More Night

**A/N: If anyone has read my author's page they would notice that I have 2 characters that are related to Runescape, one being Fearmortali and another being Kahn. Well I've been thinking of how to explain their backstory in more depth and came up with this. Read it or not but best to read it because in case I start adding Fearmortali into a few different stories, maybe as little easter eggs you know like in The Darkness or adding a huge part for her. It will be foreseen in the future but for now enjoy!**

*In the mysterious floating clan headquarters of The Black Legion

*sigh* I was laying down in my bed staring at the four walls of my room, "Holy shit, there is nothing to do here…" I was annoyed considering it had been a while since I had been offered a quest to do in the whole land of Gielinor. "Mistress Fear!" I heard a knock on the door expecting it to be my girlfriend but when I open it I was at a barrage of the servant's voice, "Mistress Fear, Arch Mage Kahn requests an audience with you, something about a spell to increase your aim?" I punch him so hard he ends up shooting into another one of the rooms luckily being the supply closet. "Tell him I'll be there and also do that for me." I shut the door after watching him try and climb out of the rubble and quickly change into my gear, loving the feeling of Green Dragon Leather armor and the feeling of my Dark Bow on my back I dash out of the room leaving a note for my beauty.

*Out in the peaceful courtyard

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I yell angrily considering how Kahn had insulted one of the best archer's in all of Gielinor. Besides the usual statements like, "What is with her this time?" or "I guess Mistress Fearmortali has the blooding again…" I try my best to ignore them considering they were my clan mates, passing by the great tree that seems to give us an infinite supply of wood one of my closest friends had stopped me. "Oi, Fear what seems to be the matter this time?" I sigh before responding, "Nothing Lord Vador. It's just that Kahn insulted my archery again and wants to talk to me at the same time, God how I wish Mark did not invite him but then again he is like a younger brother to me, well then have to run off now. Oh and if you see Lyn anywhere tell her I'll be beating some sense into Kahn again…" I dash off after he had nodded, running to the tower in the distance just outside of the gates I make it to the ominous looking tower.

*Meanwhile at the top of the ominous looking tower

"Mistress Fearmortali will be here soon, oh and she wanted me to do this Arch Mage Kahn." Before allowing the servant to punch me I send him against the wall while Mark leaned against the wall laughing before speaking, "Kahn, stop what you are doing this time. Don't shoot the messenger because we can't afford another one…" letting the bastard go I heard the barrage of punches against a door and a crash while Mark speaks again, "I believe that is Fear, well I must be going tell her I said hi." Watching him jump out the window I heard the stomping and yelling of a mad woman who appears to be in her blooding again. "You fucking son of a bitch! You better stop disrespecting my archery skills! You know I am the greatest of them all…"

*Fear's POV

"Oh can it will you? I know you wouldn't come if I hadn't disrespected you…" I watch as Kahn walks towards his desk before meddling with some runes. "Besides, the spell isn't for archery. I believe I have solved the teleport anywhere problem." I roll my eyes as he walks into the closet looking for something while continuing, "It's just that I need someone to test it for me, and that's where you come in. Remember when you had to do that quest that required you to travel through time?"

I could remember that day, hell I wrote it down too. "Yeah, but that required me to use that enchanted key... What does that have to do with teleportation, last I remember teleportation and time travel were two different ideas."

"AHA!" I study the object Kahn holds in his hand before asking, "Okay, let me ask something else. What does a fucking skull have to do with time travel?" Before I was able to grab the skull Kahn rushes to the table in the middle of the room which already seemed to be overflowing with charts, potions, and wands. "This skull was a god skull, these things were a burden to find in the God Wars cave, it took me 500 slaves to find the damn thing and 500 more to get it out." I stifle a laugh before responding, "Well maybe you should've given them a stronger armor rather than leather. You and I both know how dangerous it is in that place."

While I looked around I noticed that Kahn had recently developed a liking for torturing Saradominist followers… "Wait Fear, can you look in that drawer to your left. I believe there should be a wooden doll in it." I find the doll soaking in a bowl of blood. "The one soaking in blood? Or is there another one soaking in acid." I toss him the wooden doll as he fumbles trying to catch it, luckily the doll lands on the table next to the skull. "Alright, Fear if you could stand on the red x then I can begin the spell. Oh and don't worry I have a back-up body for you in case you die…" Kahn warns me as I walk over to the only x in the whole room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, oh and if I make it out alive, you owe me a few Dwarven Stouts!"

I watch as he starts to speak in demonic tongue while the doll and skull start to glow.

"Umm, is it normal to feel a slight tingling pain?!" I yell while Kahn increasingly gets louder.  
I watched as a ring formed around me lines of white flashing in front of my eyes, _something does not feel right. Zamorak please tell me Kahn knows what the fuck he's doing… _I could only stand as Kahn continued to speak in demonic tongue until I saw a bright flash of light then nothing…

**A/N: Well I guess that could be considered a good start. For anyone who is interested this will be wrapped up by the next chapter hopefully and maybe some people will get a basic understanding of what happened to Fearmortali. For now see yall! The Real Fearmortali is out PEACE!**


End file.
